


National City University

by CamSA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamSA/pseuds/CamSA
Summary: "About an hour of studying passes when there is a knock on her door. Kara opens the door to see a very wet Lena Luthor standing in nothing but a towel."Kara is a junior at NCU she's ready to get done with school, but also wants to have the freedom of no responsibilities for a little bit longer.Lena is a transfer from Metropolis Institute of Technology and she just wants to escape the scandals her family is apart of and be a normal student.





	1. You met a Luthor?!

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing.

“Are we really doing this again,” Alex asks her younger sister Kara. They were currently in Alex’s apartment arguing over Kara’s need to have yet another game night.

 “Alex! C’mon you know boys are not allowed in my dorm and what is a game night without Winn?”

With a roll of her eyes, Alex reluctantly answers, “I swear this is the last time. And I better not find half eaten pot stickers in my couch again.”

Kara jumps with excitement “Thanks Alex I owe-”

“Don’t get too excited, as soon as Maggie gets off work you and your friends are gone.” With a big smile and a silent head nod Kara leaves the apartment.

-

_You guys, game night is on for Friday @ Alex’s!_ Kara sends to the group chat including Winn, James, and Lucy Lane.

Winn: _Finally! I think your sister needs some lovin dude. Ever since Maggie started working the night shift she’s been so uptight._

Lucy: _1\. Gross. 2. Do not say that around Alex. Ever. And 3. That’s not our business_

Kara: _Agreed. And she’s just worried because her girlfriend is out late at night risking her life trying to keep the people safe._

Winn: _I get it. I just wish I had a girlfriend to worry about … or at least think about._

James: _Sucks for you lol. I’m heading to class. Getting lunch @ the union later will see you guys then._

-

Kara is walking to her morning class from Alex’s place when she notices her ‘friend’ Mon-el giving someone a private tour. Mon-el was one of the school’s ambassadors, aka a fancy word for tour guide so he was always in random places on campus.

“Good morning Kara! How are you on this beautiful Tuesday,” Mon-el waves to her with a cheeky grin.

“I’m good, just heading to business calculus, so actually not that good,” she says with a slight laugh.

“Ooo good luck with that by the way this is Lena Luthor. She’s a new transfer and because it’s the middle of the semester, I’m trying to get her in the groove of things here.”

Kara instinctively goes to shake the new girl’s hand, but the moment she looks up it is like she is stuck in that moment. Kara is so entranced by Lena’s light green eyes, she can’t make herself look away. After what feels like an eternity, but was probably only 2 seconds, their hands disconnect and with a light smile Lena says, “Nice to meet you Kara.”

Kara seems to fumble over her words but manages to awkwardly get out, “Yeah it’s nice to meet you too. Um- I’ve got to math- I mean business- do class things. Yeah okay see you around.” She quickly walks away towards her class barely catching Mon-el say, “Bye Kara. Have a good day. Text me later!”

-

Kara spent the entire hour and a half of bcal thinking about Lena and she felt as if she could look in into those eyes all day and never get bored. Kara was hardly ever captivated by someone, especially never another girl, but she just couldn’t stop thinking about Lena and how beautiful her eyes were. Kara was semi-dating Mon-el but he became a blur for the rest of the time she was thinking about the new girl.

Class finished around midday and Kara is on her way to meet her friends for lunch at the union. When she arrives James and Lucy are already there with enough for for the entire group and then some. “How the hell can you always afford this amount of food,” Kara asks while digging in.

“Daddy works for the government. They make sure I’m more than satisfied,” Lucy replies smugly.

“Kara did you know that Lena Luthor transferred here today,” James asks.

“Yeah I met her earlier.” _I just got her off of my brain, thanks for bringing it back up_ Kara thinks to herself.

“What! You met _a Luthor_ but didn’t tell us,” James asks with shock.

“I don’t get it. Why so shocked? And why did you say _a Luthor_ like that?” Kara is a bit confused.

“Dude Luthor Corp is literally one of the biggest investment companies in the world,” Winn says coming from out of nowhere. James adds on, “I heard they just bought Nike, but they’re not going to change anything about it just reap the benefits.”

“Okay so the Luthors are filthy freaking rich. I still don’t see what makes them more special than any other person” Kara says, still confused.

Before anyone else can respond, Lucy interjects with “Just know that the Luthors are not good people. Their company is basically a monopoly and they do shady things to buy out all these huge companies.”

-

After lunch, Kara attends her final two classes of the day without thinking of Lena again and heads to her dorm. There is a moving crew taking new furniture up to one of the rooms that could only belong to the crazy rich Lena Luthor. Kara realizes this because no one else is moving in the middle of the semester and they are not even allowed to move the furniture around in their dorm, let alone completely replace it.  

Kara continues to her room, trying to avoid the many movers who seem to be moving as fast as they can. As soon as she opens her door, with perfect timing, she gets a text from Mon-el. _Hey cutie, you done for the day?_

Kara hates it when he calls her that (and other basic pet names) but she can tell he is trying to impress her and doesn’t want to hurt his feelings. She replies _Yes just got back. Apparently, Lena is in this hall and she has an entire moving crew here._

Mon-el: _Yeah, she told me she didn’t want to make a big deal, but her parents insisted that she shouldn’t be uncomfortable in a place she’ll be staying at for 7 months._

Kara: _It’s not that bad here except for the occasional spring poking in my back lol. Hey, I’ve got so much homework to do so I will text you later. Also, game night on Friday._

Mon-el: _Cool! Good luck with your work I’ll see you soon!_

Kara tosses her phone on her bed and gets to work on calculus, seeing as she was distracted throughout the entire class. About an hour of studying passes when there is a knock on her door. Kara opens the door to see a very wet Lena Luthor standing in nothing but a towel. “Hey sorry for interrupting you. I’m not used to doors with keys. I’m so accustomed to fingerprint locks I left my key in my room and locked myself out.”

Trying not to look down to where Lena was clutching her towel, Kara replies, “Did you check with the RA? Her room is right down the hall.”

“Yeah, I did, but she wasn’t there, so I left a note. I was going to wait it out butt when I saw your name outside the door I prayed I wouldn’t be left in the hallway practically naked.”

Realizing that Lena was still in the hallway, Kara quickly invites her in the room and offers her a change of clothes while they wait for the RA to come back. “There’s a partition you can change behind, and I’ll call the front desk and see if they can get you in your room”

“Thank you, Kara, for being so nice to me,” Lena says from behind the partition.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I just met you and you’ve done nothing wrong.”

Lena comes back into sight this time fully clothed. “Usually when people realize who I am, they’re wither really cold and bitchy or trying to get in on a deal with my family’s company.”

Just from hearing how her friends spoke of the Luthors, Kara understood why Lena would get those reactions. “I don’t want to offend you, but I honestly didn’t know about Luthor Corp until lunch today, so I have no prejudgments about you. I would like to get to know Lena not just _a Luthor._ ”

“Well I would like to get to know you too Kara,” Lena says look up at her. Kara could’ve sworn there was a hint of flirtation in Lena’s voice, but she brushes it off. Before anything else can be shared between them there is more knocking at Kara’s door. “Hey Kara! Have you seen Lena Luthor? She left a note on my door, but I can’t find her!” That’s their RA sounding a bit frantic.

“Yeah she’s in here.”

Lena turns to her and says, “Thank you for saving me from so much embarrassment. She’s probably scared she’ll get fired but remember I’m not my family.”

“It’s all good Lena. If you need me, you know where to find me” Kara says softly and smiles.

“Thanks again. See you around?”

“You will.”


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming from the south, it's so hard not to say y'all in every sentence. Hope you enjoy.  
> also please excuse my grammatical errors.

The next few days pass without a hitch. Everything was normal, and Kara didn’t see much of Lena after their encounter in her room. It was Friday at lunch and the crew is sitting it the union once again with a massive meal to eat from.

“You know one day I will pay you back for all the meals you’ve bought me” Kara tells Lucy.

“That’s not necessary. I have too much for myself and why not give to the needy” Lucy jokingly responds.

Winn adds in, “I take no offense to that and I probably will not pay you back so thanks for donating to the charity of my stomach.”

They all laugh and continue to eat and chat when Mon-el pulls up a chair right next to Kara and wraps his arm around her shoulder. She gives him a quick look and small smile and continues her conversation. Kara knew that Mon-el was trying to ease her into possibly getting into a real relationship with him, but she was not quite ready for that yet. Also, her short encounters with Lena kind of pulled her away from her crush on Mon-el. She was not quite sure what it was about the beautiful green-eyed girl that got her so wrapped up, but she knew she had never felt anything this intense before.

After not speaking for a while Mon-el nervously says, “So umm… You guys remember how I had to show Lena Luthor around?” The group collectively looks at him waiting for him to continue.

“Well, I saw her again and when we spoke she said she hadn’t made any friends yet outside of me and Kara, so I invited her to hang out with us on Friday.”

“No.”- an upset Lucy.

“Yes!”- a friendly James.

“A Luthor?”- a shocked Winn.

“She’s actually pretty nice. You all should give her a chance to be herself and treat her like she’s not a billionaire,” Mon-el responds to them. Kara decides to not make any response at all because in her mind she is slightly freaking out.

Lucy is not backing down. “Do you know the hell my father went through just to make sure her family was protected whenever they traveled? There were so many attempted assassinations and robberies on them that my dad had to stop. I’m actually surprised he doesn’t have PTSD from the amount of people he’s had to kill just to save 4 people.”

Kara now speaks up. “Lucy, Kara is not her family. If she wanted to be just like them she wouldn’t even be at this school. Give her a chance.”

“No, I don’t trust her or anyone with the name Luthor. I don’t even care if it was a dog, I still wouldn’t trust it.”

“Lucy, babe, let’s just please not judge before we know. When we were young there were things we couldn’t control, like Lena couldn’t control when she was young. Let’s give her a shot. You don’t have to completely trust or even like her, but you have to try and be nice,” James requests from her.

“Yeah she might be one of the elites who actually has a soul” Winn adds in.

“Okay, I can only say I will try. No guarantees” Lucy gives in sounding defeated.

-

“Alex! Help me with the snacks,” Kara shouts from outside of Alex’s apartment door. Alex opens the door to see a very well made up Kara struggling to carry the many bags of chips, cookies, and sodas. She takes half of the items in and starts to set them on display.

“What’s so special about tonight that you actually put on a full face of make-up,” Alex asks her sister.

“Nothing, I just wanted to look nice.”

“Putting on lipstick and contouring the hell out of your nose is not nothing. Is this for Mon-el?”

Kara shoots her a mean look “Am I not allowed to look cute on a Friday night?”

“You look great Kara, just different.” A moment passes. “Would it be rude to say that contour really is a great thing?”

They both laugh together and finish setting up the food and board games. Kara is thinking about eventually asking Alex about what it is like being attracted to other girls, but she doesn’t want to bring up something that may not even be actual attraction.

-

Winn, of course, is the first to arrive with his Wii in hand ready to go. “Good Evening, I hope you are ready to get destroyed in virtual tennis!”

“The only reason you actually win is because you’ve programmed your controller to never miss and you could never beat me in real tennis,” Kara shoots back.

“Brains over brutes. You see, being average in a sport won’t make me any money but being great at hacking will make me a lot.”

“Yeah, yeah it must suck being me. Smart AND athletic what a waste right,” she jokes with him. They hook up the console and get into some intense virtual tennis matches.

-

While they are playing, Lucy, James, and Mon-el make their way in and watch the two play and argue over the importance of physical activity.

“Spending your free time watching weird anime porn and getting busy with yourself is not considered exercise,” Lucy adds in to defend Kara.

Mon-el jumps in, taking Winn’s side. “Hey if it gets your heart rate going then I think it can be considered exercise”

Kara raises her eyebrow at him and says, “Well, my heart rate goes extremely high when I’m looking at a nice burger, but that still doesn’t mean I worked out.”

“You literally work out every day. Of course you would get that excited over a burger because you have nothing in your body,” Mon-el responds.

James comments on their bickering, “Aw Mon-el are you sad that Kara’s heart doesn’t speed up for you?”

Mon-el, looking flustered, replies, “Nope, not at all because mine speeds up for her.”

The group all says _aww_ as Kara looks away and blushes. She is only slightly embarrassed, but his flattery was only slightly effective. She was still extremely nervous for Lena to be arriving at any moment.

They eventually get to playing a never-ending round of Uno. There were so many ‘draw 4’ and ‘plus 2’ cards that they were practically ready to throw the entire deck at one another. They were so engrossed in the game that they never heard the knock on the door and never heard Alex say _There’s someone here, she says she was invited._

Alex leads Lena through to the kitchen where everyone was and coughs loudly to get their attention. They all look up to a very stunning Lena Luthor. She’s wearing a basic black tee with black jeans and white shoes. This was the most normal outfit anyone could wear, but she seemed to make it look red carpet worthy. With her dark hair around her face and the all black attire, her eyes seemed to pop out like stars in the night.

There was an awkward silence until Kara gets up greet her. “Hi Lena,” she says nervously, “I’m glad you could make it. You met Alex; this is her place and you already know Mon-el. And this is the gang. Introduce yourselves.”

Winn is the first to excitedly speak up. “Hi, Miss Luthor, I’m Winn. I’m a junior studying computer science.”

“I’m James, junior majoring in journalism with a minor in photography.”

“You already know me, but since we’re doing this formal thing I’m Mon-el also a junior, majoring in kinesiology.”

Lucy really doesn’t want to give an introduction, but she remembers she promised to try. “I’m Lucy Lane. Junior. Intelligence Analysis- National Security.”

Lena is used to meeting new people, so learning names and faces is very easy for her especially in such a small group. “So we have Winn, James, Mon-el, Lucy Lane, and of course Kara,” Lena looks in her direction, “you haven’t done your bit.”

“Well, I’m Kara Danvers. A junior along with everyone else, and I am majoring in advertising minoring in psychology.”

“Well, I guess it’s my turn. As you probably know, I’m Lena Luthor but please remove the Luthor from your brains. I’m a junior along with you guys but I’m currently majoring in international business and already working on my graduate classes in nanotechnology.” _Nanotech_ must have lit a fire under Winn’s ass because he got so excited he jumps up and starts firing off questions to Lena and she willingly answers all of his nerdy tech questions. Kara is glad that Winn took Lena’s attention because she did not want to get caught admiring her.

-

As the night progressed, the group did a good job at not asking about Luthor Corp, mainly because Lucy stayed quiet the entire time, and getting Lena involved in their usual games. After a while Alex comes from her bedroom and announces, “Hey you guys Maggie is off of work and on her way here so it’s time to start cleaning.” Although disappointed that the night did not last long enough, they clean up and start to head out. Lena stayed behind with Kara until everyone else was gone.

“You want to walk back to the dorm together,” Kara asks walking down the outdoor hallway.

“My driver is waiting downstairs.”

“We live across campus, was a driver necessary?”

“No, but I did not want to get lost coming here. But yes. I will tell him to go and you can show me the way back and all of the things this campus has to offer at 1 a.m.” Lena used that same low tone as before that had Kara wanting to melt in her spot. Instead of melting, she stood where she was keeping her eyes on Lena.

Looking back with a hint of mischief in her eyes, Lena states, “Shall we be on our way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their walk back is going to be interesting.


	3. The walk back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying! i know it needs improvement so any comments will help!

Kara and Lena walk together towards the edge of campus making small talk about what they do in their majors.

Kara guides them down a path behind the library that lead to a tiny hill with a garden.

“During the day, no one is really allowed down this hill but it’s actually really beautiful down here,” Kara tells her.

They make the sketchy trip down the hill trying to avoid the patches of flowers and slippery dirt piles. Kara frequented the hidden area, so she had a lantern previously stored for the many nights she went. When Lena looks at her funny for already having things here Kara explains, “I love to come here and think. No one finds me and it’s really peaceful.”

There’s a small creek with water flowing quickly and creating a soothing sound against the rocks and grass. It’s dark but the lantern gave them enough light to see a good amount in front of them. Kara leaps over the creek to the other side inviting Lena with her. “Oh, I can’t make that jump. I’ll bust my ass,” Lena says looking at her like, _hell no._

“C’mon, I’ve got you. I promise.” Lena takes a second to think about whether she wants to take the risk and trust Kara to catch her. Kara is standing across from her with her arms wide open enticing her to come over. After hesitating once more, Lena jumps across landing on a slippery rock.

Lena knew this was it. Her face was going to be broken and she could never be seen in public again. It was like the world was moving in slow motion. Kara moves in towards her, catching Lena easily before she could really even fall forward. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck breathing heavily from her not-so-near death experience. She doesn’t immediately unwrap her arms from around Kara and says, “Thank you for putting my life in danger and then saving it.”

“I told you I’ve got you. Plus, it wasn’t even that bad,” Kara chuckles in response. She notices that Lena feels so warm against her, but she breaks their embrace.

They walk a little further to get away from the water and sit on a grassy patch. Kara lays on her back and looks up at the clear night sky. Lena notices her get comfortable and decides to lay back next to her. They lay there quiet for a while just taking in the peaceful sounds of the night.

“It feels good to be somewhere so quiet without any interruptions. I can’t remember that last time I’ve actually looked up at the stars.”

“Yeah, it’s so nice. So tell me about you Lena. Who are you outside of what the tabloids say,” Kara turns on her side to look at Lena’s profile.

“I’m not going to give you my elevator pitch, but I don’t know where to start. I’m 21. I was adopted by my own father when I was 4. My favorite food is hamburgers- even though I would not be caught eating one in public. I’ve never played a sport, but I do yoga twice a week. I hate speaking to large crowds. I’ve never kissed a guy. And when I was in middle school, I tried to dye my hair purple but that failed epically, and my mother took me out of school for 3 weeks so I wouldn’t be seen with ugly hair.”

Kara props up on her elbow studying the features of Lena’s face. “Wow, I have so many questions. How were you adopted by your own dad? I’m definitely going to take you to this amazing burger spot. And there’s no way you’ve never kissed a guy. You’re way too gorgeous to have been single your whole life.”

Lena takes time to turn on her side and face Kara and look her in the eyes. “It’s a shitty story but to make it short, my dad cheated on my adopted mother with my biological mother. It became a huge scandal and they did everything to silence my biological mother. They took her to court, paid her hundreds of thousands of dollars, and eventually sent her to a European country with a new identity. They ended up gaining full custody of me and now my mother basically does not exist. Also, I’ve only been single for the past 3 months.”

Kara is still confused about how she has dated but has not kissed a guy. It’s just not registering to her at the moment that there is more than one option. She didn’t want to press on further, but Lena noticed the confusion on her face.

“Kara, I’m a lesbian.”

“What?”

“Lesbian. Gay. I love other women. Only dated women and it’s been great.”

“Um... wow. Sorry, um, I didn’t know,” Kara looks away a bit flustered.

“It’s okay,” Kara laughs in response, “I’m not allowed to have my relationships in public unless it’s guaranteed to end in marriage. The media knows nothing about who I date, but I will never deny my sexuality if anyone asked me.”

“I don’t want to sound corny but it’s cool that you’re not a stereotypical straight, rich, powerful woman.”

“Thank you,” Lena flashes a smile at her. “It’s your turn to tell me about yourself.”

“Oh, there’s not much. I’m also adopted, but nothing as controversial as your story-no offense. My parents passed away when I was young, and the Danvers took me in like I was their own. I love pizza and will never turn it down but because of that I try to work out every day. I love all sports, but I love playing basketball and soccer the most. I think my sister is my soul mate because, even though we fight sometimes, I can’t live without her and we’re always there for each other no matter the circumstance.”

“That’s nice to have a good relationship with your sibling. Lex and I aren’t very close. The only time we ever really speak is over business matters only.”

“Yeah it’s nice to have someone to always lean on who won’t judge you for the things you do.”

After that, they fall into a comfortable silence and just enjoy the night for a while.

-

After an hour of relaxing and occasional small talk about what they do in school it’s around 230 a.m. and they were getting sleepy.

“We should head back to our dorm now,” Kara suggests.

“Yeah I’m a bit tired and the grass is nice but not nearly as comfortable as my mattress.”

They head back up the hill, crossing over the small stream without any slips this time, and head back.

-

When they arrive to the lobby of their hall, the night desk clerk looks up and asks them, “What are you two doing out so late?”

Since Kara knew Siobhan, the desk worker, she replies, “Oh we were just out for a walk.”

“Yeah, mhmm just ‘out for a walk’. Well, have a good night you guys just remember that it’s quiet hours so don’t make too much noise,” she says with a smirk.

Kara rolls her eyes and Lena just laughs and they go upstairs to their hallway.

Lena’s door was first, and they stop in front of it.

“This is my stop. Thank you for inviting me over today and it was nice to hang out with people my age. Also, for showing me your spot that I might have to use from time to time.”

“No problem. I appreciate you coming over and we definitely need to do more things together.”

They stand and look at each other for a few seconds when Lena goes in for a hug. Kara is hesitant, but she wraps her arms around Lena’s shoulder and softly wishes her a good night.


	4. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit shorter. Hope y'all enjoy!

It’s Saturday morning at 8 a.m. when Kara hears a consistent knocking on her door. She groggily says in a loud voice, “Who is it?”

“Hi, it’s me Lena. Sorry to wake you up so early, but I’m going to yoga and wondering if you wanted to join.”

Kara wakes up more, but she is still extremely tired. She basically rolls out of her bed and opens the door.

With her eyes barely open she got out, “Yeah I’ll go with you. Come in and give me a sec to get ready.”

Lena walks in and sits on the beanbag chair Kara had in her corner. “I was never allowed to sit in these. My mother said it would ruin my posture and make me look fat.” She basically melts into the comfort of the large chair.

Kara was changing out of her night clothes to something yoga appropriate. She was hyperaware of Lena’s presence and became self-conscious about changing in front of her. She didn’t feel uncomfortable because Lena was gay, but she worried that Lena would think her body was ugly. Kara was extremely fit to where her abs were visible without her flexing, but she did have scars across her back, sides, and legs. She was perfectly fine wearing her bikini or crop tops out in public, but around Lena she felt her body was not perfect enough. Once she finished getting dressed, they walked together to the university’s gym and spent the next hour in the yoga class.

-

“Why is that so hard,” Kara asks, dripping in sweat. “I work out almost every day and I can’t even hold myself up like that.” The two are walking out of the gym back to their dorm.

Lena only has a light sheen of sweat and she laughs at Kara’s comment. “It’s all in your mind. Yoga is about inner peace and knowing your own body. You’re clearly very strong, but I know my body better.” Kara doesn’t think the intent of that was flirty, but she still couldn’t help the blush that was luckily hidden by her already flustered face.

“How about since I went to yoga with you, you come play basketball with me some day?”

“I’ve been avoiding balls my entire life, I don’t want anything to do with them now.”

Kara laughs loudly at the double meaning. “It’ll be fun. I’m very good with my hands so I’ll be able to show you some cool things.” She didn’t even realize how flirtatious that was until it came out of her mouth.

“Well I’d like to see what you can do with those hands. But sometime next week. I’ve got a couple of meetings to attend today and tomorrow since we have business over here and my family doesn’t have to fly all the way across the country anymore.”

“Do you enjoy being such a force in the business,” Kara asks opening the door of their building for Lena.

“It’s nice sometimes. I get to meet a lot of great people and a lot of assholes. I enjoy the business, but sometimes I just want to sit in the lab and create instead of halfway falling asleep listening to some man talk.”

“Yeah, I understand. One day you’ll be able to do whatever you want when you completely own the company. Until then I hope you enjoy your meetings. I’m going to shower and take a nap.”

“Here let me give you my number and we can arrange to play with your hands, or balls, or whatever else.” They exchange numbers and go to their own rooms.

-

After Kara finishes her shower and nap, she wakes up around noon feeling like she’s ready to take on the world.

Kara decides to text Alex.

Kara: _Good Morning my beautiful sister! :)_

Alex: _Why are you up so early?_

Kara: _It’s Noon! And Lena made me wake up this morning to do yoga_

Alex: _You doing yoga? No way. I thought you only liked aggressive workouts?_

Kara: _I’m willing to try anything at least once. It was waaayy harder than I thought_

Alex: _Well since you woke me, I’m assuming you’re hungry and want to come over for food?_

Kara: _You know the cafeteria isn’t open on Saturdays_.

Alex _: C’mon I’ll get the food started_

Kara: _Thank you!_

-

Kara arrives at Alex’s apartment and lets herself in. “I am now walking in. I am inside now walking towards the kitchen,” She announces remembering the last time she came in unannounced and Maggie was topless on counter with Alex standing between her legs.

Alex’s laugh travels through the space. “It’s safe today.”

Kara walks into the kitchen to an innocent sight of Maggie (fully clothed) wrapped around Alex while she tries to cook waffles.

“You two are so freaking adorable I swear. I want someone to look at me the Maggie looks at you sis.”

Maggie smiles at her. “You’re just as great as Alex, which is why Mon-el looks at you like you’re all he sees.”

“Yeah Kara, he’s literally been trying to get with you since your freshman year. How are you guys still not together?”

“I honestly don’t know.” She shakes her head. “I mean I like him. But I’m still not sure if it will be right.”

Placing the food in front of Kara, Alex says, “Don’t you feel like you’re leading him on?”

“I only hang out with him in large groups. I know what he thinks, and I like taking to him I just don’t want to make out with him you know?”

“I think you should tell him you aren’t interested in a romantic relationship if you know you’re not going to give him more than what’s going on now.”

“Yeah, I will eventually.”

While they are eating and chatting Kara thought about the experience Alex told her about when she first realized she liked Maggie in a more than friendly way. She doesn’t know if she has a crush on Lena or if it’s simply the excitement of having a new friend. But she does know that she wants to be around Lena and learn more about her. She also knows that she will have to tell Mon-el that she’s not interested anymore without breaking his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to change the format a bit the next chapters so hopefully it can flow better.


	5. Brute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really big steak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching up on season 3 finally! Hope you enjoy!

Kara’s weekend was pretty uneventful. She spent time catching up on homework and hanging out with her friends as normal. She made sure not to bring up Lena in any topics of conversation because she knew it would bubble up a feeling inside her that she was not quite ready to confront.

On Monday afternoon, Kara was headed back up to her dorm after her classes when she ran into Lena in the hallway.

“Oh, hey stranger,” Lena said smiling at her.  

“Hey, are you just now getting back?”

“Yes, I had more meetings today and I can always catch up on classes. Let’s grab dinner tonight yeah?”

Kara really liked how direct Lena was whenever she wanted to do something. That was something Mon-el never did. He always seemed a bit hesitant when asking Kara out. Kara took note of that, but she also took note that this was just a friendship and Lena was not asking her out on a date.

She agreed to meet up with Lena later that day and she went to study and do homework for a few hours.

-

While she was studying she got a text from the last person she actually wanted to talk to in that moment.

Mon-el: _Hi beautiful :)_

Kara: _Hello, how are you?_

Mon-el: _I’m very good! Do you have plans for tonight?_

Kara: _I’m going out with Lena for dinner tonight_

Mon-el: _Oh, that’s fun. Well, let me know when you’re free later on this week and we can go do something fun or just stay in. Doesn’t matter to me._

Kara _: I will let you know when I’m free :)_

Since she was already on her phone she decided to ask Lena where they were going so she could know what to wear instead of her lounging clothes.

Lena: _What are you in the mood to eat?_

Kara: _Umm... I’m not sure. What does the other side like to eat?_

Lena: _Lol we only eat the souls of the people we buy out._

Kara: _Is that why you’re so fit?_

Lena: _Yes, not very many calories haha. How about I ask my driver to take us to his favorite place around here and hope for the best?_

Kara: _That sounds good to me._

_-_

They end up meeting in front of the dorm with Lena’s driver opening the door for them to get in.

“So, ladies you will be going to my favorite steakhouse. I suggest the 16 ounce with cheese potatoes; it is amazing,” the driver, Brute, said.

“Thanks B. But 16 ounces is a bit much for us, we don’t all bench 450 pounds,” Lena responded to him.

“Hey don’t underestimate me,” Kara laughed following Lena into the SUV.

-

The ride to the restaurant was very peaceful. Kara, Lena and Brute made small talk about the transition to a new school and getting involved. They exited the car and went into the restaurant where they were escorted to a private booth near a window.

“Good evening Ms. Luthor,” their waitress greeted her. “Can I get you two anything to drink?”

“Yes, I’ll take your finest red. Kara?”

“I’ll actually just take a water for right now.”

Once the waitress walked away Lena asked, “Not much of a drinker?”

“No definitely not. I do not trust myself around even the slightest bit of alcohol,’ Kara admits. “I don’t want to be rude, but why does your _driver_ look like an Olympic power lifter?”

Lena laughed in response. “He is also my body guard. Goes with me almost everywhere unless I ask him not to. He’s actually in the bar right now, never too far away. It’s a bit much but even the car we have to get in has bulletproof glass.”

“I knew you were important, but bulletproof glass is what they use for the president And the queen!”

“Yeah, I know it’s ridiculous. But if anyone has tried to take a hit on me or any of my family they have never succeeded, and I only hear about it weeks after once they are in jail or gone.”

 “And by gone you mean…” Kara edged on. At that moment the waitress came back with their drinks and they ordered their meals.

As Brute suggested, Kara got the 16 oz steak ready to attempt to devour it all. When she went in for the first bite there was a flash that went off in her direction. She looked up to see Lena snapping a picture with her phone.

“Sorry, I’ve never seen someone so excited to eat anything before and I had to capture that moment.” Lena showed Kara the picture. She was wide- eyed with a full smile looking at the food on her plate. “You look very pretty,” Lena added on.

Kara blushed and looked down to her food. “Thanks.”

After that, they were mainly focused on eating their food and saying things every now and then between bites.

“I actually cannot believe you finished that entire thing. With potatoes!” Lena exclaimed.

“It’s protein. Helps me build muscle,” Kara responded while flexing her arm. They laughed together as Lena rolled her eyes at the playful cockiness.

“Would you like any dessert,” the waitress asked while going to take their plates. Lena was stuffed but looked to Kara for an answer.

“No, I think we’re good for the night,” Kara told her.

“Well thank you for coming in Ms. Luthor the bill has been covered. Have a good night,” The waitress smiled to them and walked off.

They headed back to the dorm feeling the type of full that makes one immediately sleepy.

“Hey, do you want to see my dorm. I feel rude I’ve seen yours but not the other way around,” Lena asked when they get to their hallway. Kara was extremely tired, but she wanted to continue to spend time with her. She agreed and followed Lena into her room.

She was shocked when she saw the set-up of Lena’s room. The walls were covered with a blue wallpaper with the wall behind her bed being a white brick wallpaper. She had a queen-sized bed with a fuzzy black comforter that took over a chunk of the room because it was only meant for a twin size. The usual brown desk and dresser that came with the room was replaced by sleek silver furniture. The room looked more like a loft than an actual dorm room.

“So, can I just move in here,” Kara joked. She took a seat at the desk chair while Lena went to change and sat on her bed.

“I’m glad you came out with me tonight,” Lena told her. “I don’t really get to connect with many people organically without there being some motive behind it."

“Thank you for inviting me. Just know that because you are filthy rich that doesn’t mean I will not be paying half of the time we go out. This in an equal partnership.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lena gave her a slight salute. “Come over here,” she taps the spot next to her on the bed, “this is much more comfortable than that chair.” Kara immediately went to lay down on her back because she was so full.

They talk for a little bit longer when Kara began to drift off and eventually fall asleep. Lena didn’t have the heart to wake up the girl who was sleeping so beautifully so she put the cover over the both of them and went to sleep next to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) comments are always appreciated


	6. The Let Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

It was around 4 a.m. when Kara felt extremely hot. She could feel the sweat dripping down her back and her shirt sticking to her. She was unusually comfortable, which was weird because she could usually feel the springs in the mattress, but she was too tired to figure out why she it felt so different. Without opening her eyes, and out of habit, she pulled her shirt over her head and off then fell right back asleep.

-

A few hours later, Kara slowly opened her eyes to sun rays blaring in from the window. She wasn’t used to the sun rising in her dorm. “Ughh,” she groaned.

Lena was just walking in, towel drying her hair from a shower. “Good morning,” she smiled at Kara.

“Mmm hmm,” Kara replied looking up at her then putting her head back in the pillow. She still hadn’t realized that she was practically half naked in Lena’s bed.

“Kara, I know I drank a little bit last night, but not enough to not remember you being topless in my bed.”

Kara looked down seeing herself in only a bra and her pants from yesterday. She then felt extremely embarrassed and blushed hard while looking for her shirt. “Sorry about that. I must’ve gotten really hot last night it’s a habit to just undress.”

“Oh, I’m not opposed to it at all. Just let me prepare myself next time?” Kara understood that it was only a joke but the way Lena said it made her feel things she’s never felt before. She found her shirt on the floor and quickly put it on without making any eye contact with Lena, or even looking in her direction.

“I’m going to go back to my room. Thank you for dinner last night and letting me sleep here. Sorry about the shirtless thing. Bye!” Kara left the room faster than Lena could let out a response and headed down the hall to her own.

-

A few days later Kara and her group of friends were at the library studying, or at least trying to, for the upcoming midterms.

“There’s no way Superman could beat Thor in a fight,” Winn said loudly in frustration.

“Yeah, he could! Superman is the man of steel, he would easily fly circles around Thor,” James fired back.

“They are on two different universes and cannot be compared. Marvel characters will forever be superior, but Superman will always have a special place in my heart,” Kara adds in to the argument. Lucy shook her head in agreement.

“Regardless, Thor is the god of thunder and he will literally light Superman up like a firework.” Winn said looking back down to his laptop.

After about an hour of the group doing work, Mon-el joins them and sits next to Kara. He said his greetings to everyone and asked to pull Kara aside for a chat. They went to a more private and quiet part of the library and sat across from one another.

“Hey so I haven’t heard from you all week. You’ve been good?” He asked her leaning in.

“Yeah you know with midterms coming up next week I’ve been really focusing to make sure I get A’s.”

“You’ll be fine. You’re extremely smart. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about…”

“Go on.” Kara had a feeling she knew where he was going with this but did not know what she wanted to do about it.

“So, we’ve been talking for a while. Flirting here and there. Hanging out a lot. I feel like we have a good connection and I think that it’s time we should take whatever this is a bit further.”

She didn’t know what to do at that point. She felt put on the spot, like she had spotlights on her and a mic ready for her to say something. A montage of every interaction they ever had quickly ran through her mind. She really enjoyed being around him. He made her happy in times she wasn’t, he made her laugh even when things weren’t funny, he made her feel pretty even in just sweats. But it just wasn’t enough.

He didn’t make her heart flutter, he didn’t make her feel as if she was the only one he saw, she didn’t feel a security around him that one should feel if they were date someone. “I’m sorry Mon-el. I’m not ready for a relationship right now. ( _At least not with you_ ) School is a lot right now and I don’t want to get distracted in this final stretch. I want to still be friends if that’s alright with you?”

He looked down and away in disappointment. “No yeah it’s okay I get it. Just know that I’ll be around if you ever change your mind. But just for my own sake, was there anything that I did wrong?”

“No, not at all. It’s more that I have personal things to sort out before I can get into a serious relationship.” The feeling in the room was suddenly awkward and uncomfortable. But before Mon-el had the chance to ask more questions that Kara just couldn’t answer she said a quiet goodbye and went back to her friends.

“Woah woah what happened over there? I can feel the tension radiating off of you,” Winn asked her. She wasn’t really in the mood to talk about the non-relationship/ rejection thing that just happened with Mon-el. Kara decided to not answer and said she needed to focus on studying.

-

-

-

It was Friday evening and Kara and Alex were cuddled on Alex’s couch watching a crappy rom com. Kara had not yet told Alex that she officially rejected Mon-el and they were done with that weird ‘talking’ stage. She also really wanted to ask Alex about how she knew she was attracted to girls, but she still wasn’t sure if she was developing a crush on Lena. But she went for it anyway.

Kara sat up and looked at Alex. “You know, I've never asked about how you knew you were gay?”

Alex immediately paused the movie and responded, “I kind of always knew. In high school I had a crush on one of my friends, but I didn’t know how or that I could even act on it. Then when Maggie came around in my first year of college, I knew this was what I wanted. Maggie was- she is perfect for me. She is smart and witty. Beautiful and soft. I always wanted to be around her, and I wanted to do things with her that I couldn’t even imagine doing with a guy which is why I was always single until her.”

“Wow. I can tell you really love her. Mon-el and I officially broke it off well before it could really get started.”

“Come here,” Alex said opening her arms for Kara. “Man or woman, or anyone in between; just know that you will find your person. Do you want to tell me something else?”

“Aside from the fact that I woke up half naked in Lena Luthor’s bed? Not really.”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! comments are always appreciated :) and next time we'll see the convo between kara and alex


	7. Confessions pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today.

“Nothing happened.” Kara knew this was a good time to tell Alex about how she possibly felt about Lena, but she was very scared. She took a few breaths to conjure up some confidence. “I have this weird feeling about Lena.”

“Okay… like what type of feeling. Is it bad, or good, is she really just a stuck up rich kid,” Alex pushed on.

“It’s a lot like what I should have felt about Mon-el.” This took Alex back. She didn’t know how to react. Her baby sister was nervous about a crush, and it was on another woman!

“Kara you know that this is perfectly fine right. I’m not going to lie to you, this is actually pretty exciting."

“Yeah I know, but it’s still different. It’s weird that I feel safe and comforted around her. I’ve never been insecure about the scars on me but when I was around her I felt like I wanted to be perfect but only for her. Then her eyes. Oh my gosh her eyes make me feel some weird things. The way she looks up at me from under her long lashes is really freaking hot, and now I’m babbling. I’m a mess.” Kara got all of that out very quickly and she became even more confused because she had never said those words out loud and she felt like she could say much more.

“Wow you have an actual crush on her, that’s good! I know she’s into women, so do you know if she is single,” Alex asked.

“Yes, but how do you know that she’s into women?”

“She has this energy that only lesbians have. For example, when Maggie walks into a room her presence is immediately known without her even saying a word. Lena also exudes that same confidence. Hell, I could tell based solely on pictures of her.” Kara didn’t even know that was a thing but looking back at it Maggie and Lena did have this aura of confidence around them.

“So what do I do,” Kara asked.

“You do whatever you want. If you like her, you should act on your feelings. Neither of you are in relationships so it’s up to you.”

“Thank you, Alex. Love you,” Kara said going in to hug her sister. After that they cuddled on the couch and watched the movie until they both fell asleep.

-

-(End of midterms week)

“I’m done!” Winn shouted as he and Kara walked out of the academic buildings. They finally had one of the same classes out of the two and a half years they’d been in college. It was everyone’s last day of midterms and two days until the end of October. Kara and Winn were walking towards the union to get some food and hang out.

“So what are you going to be for the Halloween party,” Winn asked.

“I’m not sure. I don’t want to do anything basic like a cat or a weird sexy nurse.”

“You could go as a super hero or a banana,” he suggested seriously. They then took a seat in a booth across from one another.

“I actually might take you up on that. The hero thing not the banana. I don’t want to look slutty, but I do want to resemble the shape of a human,” she laughed in response.

“Well, I’m going to make you look dope either way.” Kara always wondered how Winn found the time to do fashion and his tech things for school, but she was not going to ask and just appreciate the things he was able to do.

While the two were just chilling together, Lena came towards them. “Hello Kara,” Lena sitting next to her in the booth. She turned and gave Kara a tight hug. Kara hugged her back with ease.

“Hey,” Lena said looking at Winn. “I’m sorry I forgot your name, please tell me it again.”

“It’s Winn,” he replied nervously and with slight excitement to be talking to a Luthor. 

 “It’s nice seeing you again Winn,” she smiled slightly at him. Lena then turned her whole body in Kara’s direction, looking at her directly. “So, I’ve been that there is a Halloween party on this campus every year.”

“Yeah, there is. The group and I have gone every year. Would you like to join us,” Kara asked her.

Lena put her hand on Kara’s knee and said, “Yes of course. Just know that I will not be doing a costume.”

“Aww why not?!” Winn interjected.

“I’m not really into all that.”

“You know what. Just trust me, I will have you hooked up on the night of,” Winn promised her.

The three of them chatted for a while and they eventually left with Kara and Lena going back to their dorm hall together.

-

As they were walking in Lena let Kara know that she needed to return her clothes from the first night they met. They then went into Lena’s room, but they got so engrossed in conversation it was 1 am the next day and they didn’t even notice.

“Oh gosh I didn’t realize how late it’s gotten,” Lena said while yawning. Kara looked down at the time on her phone and suddenly felt the tiredness hit her.

Before Kara could make the move to get up from her sitting position on the bed Lena suggested that she should stay in there for the night.

“Are you sure,” Kara asked.

“Yeah, go change into pajamas and come back.”

Kara did just that. When she arrived back to Lena’s room the main lights were off and there was only a dim lamp on. Lena was already under the covers on the large bed and looking at her phone. Without a word, Kara got in the bed on the other side and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party will be up next. As always comments are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading :)


	8. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun and hard to write. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Kara was awakened by her phone buzzing nonstop. Once again, she felt extremely comfortable, but it was different this time. Lena’s arm was lightly wrapped around Kara’s torso. Her shirt was slightly ridden up, so the tips of Lena’s fingers were brushing her stomach ever so slightly. The touch that was barely there suddenly felt extremely hot, with every tiny twitch she felt her skin burning in the best way. Kara put her hand on top of Lena’s and moved it off so she could get up and get to her annoying phone.

_Hello_ she answered the phone sleepily.

_Kara! Sorry for waking you up_. It was Alex on the other line. _Mom called you 3 times this morning and she really wants to talk to you. Please call her so she can get off my ass. Mornings are me and Maggie’s time to-_

_Nope nope, I don’t need to know that_  Kara stopped Alex from finishing that sentence. _I’ll contact her. Bye Alex tell Maggie I said good morning._

Kara then texted her mother telling her she’ll talk to her later and went to lay back in the bed. This time Lena was faced away from her and Kara decided to wrap her arm around Lena’s waist but not touching bodies completely. Lena stirred a bit at the touch but scooted back into Kara’s body and got comfortable. Kara accepted this new feeling and slowly drifted away.

-

About an hour later, Kara woke up again to a different position. She opened her eyes to a pair of light green ones looking at her. They didn’t speak to each other for a while, only studying each other’s faces with soft smiles.

“We should get up,” Lena said softly.

“We shouldn’t. I like where I am now.”

Lena brought her hand up to the side of Kara's neck, rubbing her thumb across Kara’s jaw. “As much as I would love to lay here and look at your beautiful face, I do have work to do today.”

Kara put on a fake pouty face.

“You know, if you keep looking this cute I’ll never leave and might get fired from my own family’s company,” Lena teased. They laughed together at the comment.

“We can’t have that happening. I guess I could go back to my own room and leave this ridiculously soft bed.”

The two got out of the bed and said goodbye to one another with promises to meet up the next day.

-

-

Kara hung out around campus for the rest of the day doing random things and catching up on a bunch of shows. The conversation that was so urgent from her mother was simply asking if she was bringing Mon-el home for Thanksgiving, so she could be prepared. Kara let her mother down by telling her she officially broke it off with him, but she took it unexpectedly well.

-

-

The next day, a cool Sunday afternoon, Kara was at Alex’s apartment waiting for Winn to arrive so they could get ready for the party. After a while of lazily hanging around, Winn finally showed up with a bag of clothing.

“I thought you would be here an hour and a half ago,” Kara stated with impatience.

“Well I was, but I had to get Lena’s costume to her and my gosh she is gorgeous. It took some time to make sure everything was perfect, I couldn’t possibly let a Luthor down. Hurry we’re cutting time close.” He then goes to pull out a red and blue suit.

“So, you’re going to be Supergirl,” he said showing the full costume. Kara’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Winn this is freaking amazing! I have to try this on immediately!” She grabbed the clothing and went to the bathroom to change into it. It fit her perfectly. Kara really appreciated that the suit was form fitting and it covered a lot of skin, but she still felt sexy. She opted to leave the cape off so she could dance tonight without any extra restraints.

“What shoes go with this outfit,” she asked Winn while walking towards him.

“Okay,” he said with wide eyes, “you look way better than what I saw in my head.” He pulled out a pair of shiny red knee-high heeled boots. Kara was instantly in love with them. She put them on and felt more confident than she ever has before, wanting to never take them off.

“Thank you so much Winn,” she went in for a hug. The two had a mini photo shoot while Maggie and Alex were in their room also getting ready. Winn decided not to dress up but he did have on a nice black button down and black pants, maybe a smart idea because of all the drinks that may be wasted throughout the night.

“Hey, are you guys ready to go,” Alex said walking out of her room with Maggie right behind her. They were dressed as Corky and Violet from the 90s movie Bound. Maggie had on a thin white tank top and oversized work pants and Alex wore a skimpy, lacy black dress that almost left nothing to hide.

“What the fuck you guys,” Kara exclaimed, “You two are the hottest couple I’ve ever seen.”

With that compliment Maggie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s body from behind and kissed her shoulder. “Thank you, you look pretty awesome yourself.”

- 

They all made their way out walking to Greek row, where the block long party was held, while arguing about who should be responsible for making sure they all made it out alive that night. Kara usually didn’t drink but she wanted to loosen up tonight so Winn agreed to remain mostly sober.

When they got to the first house Maggie and Alex went off somewhere together and Winn and Kara went to look for James and Lucy. When they found the couple, Kara burst out into a laugh so hard she started to tear up.

James and Lucy had on matching Tune Squad uniforms, dressing as Bugs and Lola bunny from Space Jam.

“James,” Kara could barely say words between the laughter, “I know that you wanted to match but did your shorts have to be the same size.” His shorts exposed most of his thigh and was pretty tight.

“Haha very funny. We bought it online and I did not know they would be so tiny. Lucy thinks they make my butt look good so thanks for the compliment.”

“You look great babe. Well let’s go get some drinks and get this party started,” Lucy said with a cheer from everyone after.

They all took a shot of tequila, got beers, and headed to the common room of the house where everyone was dancing. The ‘dance floor’ was still pretty empty so they only did light dances nothing too hard so they could all avoid being looked at weirdly by the outliers.

In Kara’s costume, on the side of the belt, Winn had built in a small pocket just big enough for a phone and key to fit. She felt her side buzzing, she was getting a call from Lena asking which house they were in.

A few minutes later Kara went outside to escort Lena into the house. When Lena walked up to her, Kara suddenly felt her heart racing and her entire body heating up. Lena looked absolutely alluring. She had on a plain white tee with a black leather jacket on top. She had on tight, dark wash blue jeans cuffed above her ankles and red slip on Vans. To complete the look, she had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, bright red lipstick, and dark aviator glasses.

She noticed Kara just looking at her and asked, “I know the glasses are stupid for this time of night, but it really completed the look.”

“Sorry, umm wow. You-- you look so good,” Kara stuttered.

“Thank you. I love this outfit on you,” she put her hand on Kara's arm, “You look like you could pick me up and fly us away.” This comment made Kara blush and smile.

Lena kept her hands on Kara as they walked back into the party together. The two got some drinks and went to join the others who were dancing.

They were all dancing in a group to some pumping hip hop/pop music. James and Lucy eventually started dancing with only each other and Winn found some random girl to dance on, leaving Kara and Lena to themselves. The dance floor had gotten exponentially more crowded forcing Lena and Kara to be body to body, but neither one of them minded. They were facing one another, and Lena put her hands on Kara’s hips and guided Kara’s hands to her own waist. They were dancing chest to chest and Lena turned around pushing her backside directly into Kara. They moved to the slower paced song together in sync, grinding on one another. Kara unknowingly had her hands roaming Lena’s body the whole time.

Maybe the alcohol had made the two feel elevated feelings, but the desire between the two was growing more and more with each passing second. Kara felt a confident wave rush over her. She turned Lena back around and moved her hands up slowly from Lena’s waist to her face with her hands never leaving her body.

Kara leaned in and the world around them went into slow motion. They moved slowly toward one another, hesitating with each movement. Kara and Lena’s lips barely touched, but it had Kara’s heart beating out of her chest. Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck and pushed their lips firmly together.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Lena was the first to pull away and looked Kara in the eyes. “Let’s get out of here.”

Kara only nodded her head and was led out of the party by Lena’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> as always comment are appreciated.


	9. The After Party ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all work is kicking my ass, but this story is my little happy place. Thanks for being here :)

Kara and Lena walked together in silence, hands still clasped together, without any direction. The two were still high off of the short kissed they shared. Kara felt like she was on top of the world and wanted to nothing more than have her lips on Lena’s again.

They strolled mindlessly towards their dorm hall when Kara became extremely impatient. “Come here,” she said pulling Lena’s hand around her waist and her body flush against her own. Kara leaned down slightly, grabbed Lena’s face with both of her hands and kissed her fully. Their lips slowly moved in sync with one another with each of them teasing a little tongue. The kiss was getting extremely heated when Lena decided to pull away for the second time that night. “I really like this, but I think we should get inside of the building. We almost made it there,” Lena said breathing heavily.

Kara only nods in response while looking at her intently. The two finally make it to their dorm and immediately head to Lena’s room. When they arrived, Kara hesitated at the door knowing that if she went into Lena’s bedroom there would be a huge possibility of there being more than kissing with the way she was feeling. Lena noticed her hesitation and told her to go change out of her costume and come back.

Kara did just that. She took a bit longer than necessary because she needed to clear up her lust filled mind and peel off the entire suit. She changed into her normal pajamas and headed back to Lena’s room.

“I thought you might’ve passed out,” Lena said from her bed as Kara was walking in her door.

“Yeah, the alcohol is not wearing off fast enough.” She flopped face down on the other side of bed. Her head was turned away from Lena when she asked, “So are we gonna talk about… what happened?”

“Have you ever…”

“No, never. It’s actually never even been a thought. Not until I met you.”

“Well- I feel honored. But I don’t want to be your drunk gay guinea pig.” That comment took Kara back and made her turn her whole body in Lena’s direction.

“This isn’t a drunk thing, Lena. I don’t know what it is, but I’m so attracted to you. It’s an extremely new feeling that shouldn’t feel different from any other person I’ve liked, but it is. And you’re so cool and confident all the time and usually I’m the cool one but now I’m a rambling mess because I’m nervous to be admitting this to you. Okay I’m going to stop talking now.” Kara’s brain was scattered. There was so much she wanted to say just about how a look from her made her feel weak.

Lena chuckled at Kara’s nervousness. “Kara, calm down. I’m glad to hear you are attracted to me because I am extremely attracted to you. But I know this is new for you. I’m not going to rush you into anything nor push you further than you would like.” They took a moment to look at each other with an understanding between them.

“How about we get some sleep and talk more in the morning,” Lena suggested.

The only response Kara gave her was an exaggerated motion of opening her arms inviting Lena in. Lena scooted over toward the middle of the bed to lay her head on Kara’s chest and wrap her arm across her stomach. They quickly fell into a blissful sleep without anymore questions that night.

-

Unlike the last time the two slept together, there was no phone to wake either of them up. They separated throughout the night from the body heat being too much. Lena, a naturally early riser, woke up first and slumped her arm and leg around Kara who was turned away from her. She pushed Kara’s hair to the side and placed a small kiss to the back of her neck.

_Mmm_ Kara let out with a deep breath. They laid together in silence for a few more minutes when Kara turned around and lightly put her lips on Lena’s.

“Hi,” Kara said smiling and closing her eyes.

“Hey. How are you feeling this morning?”

“I’m alive… and here with you so I would say I’m feeling pretty good.”

“You’re quite the charmer.”

“Well, you make it so easy,” Kara said going in for another kiss.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_  someone was pounding on Lena’s door. The two were both confused as to who would be there so early in the day.

Lena got up to see who was at the door and she was met with a rough looking Lucy standing there impatiently.

“Have you seen Kara? Last night got too crazy and we don’t remember her walking off, and I went to her room, but she wasn’t in there,” Lucy told her.

Lena didn’t know if Kara wanted anyone to know the real reason she was in the room with her. So Lena made up an excuse. “Yeah, she’s asleep in here. The alcohol really got to her last night, so I brought her back.”

“Well, when she wakes up let her know that the guys are waiting outside and we’re really sorry for not checking up on her.”

After that, Lucy left, and Lena turned around to Kara already up, ready to go back to her dorm.

“You’re leaving?” Lena asked her.

“Yeah, I probably should go brush my teeth and go see my friends. If they sent Lucy up here, I know they must feel bad about something. I’ll come back though.” She gave Lena a kiss on the cheek and walked back to her own room.

When she got to her room she freshened up, changed into weather appropriate clothing, and headed outside. She approached her group of friends who were sitting at one of the picnic tables. She sat next to Winn with James and Lucy across from them. She immediately noticed the coffee cup with her name on it and went to drink it.

“Good morning to you too,” James said sarcastically.

“How did the rest of the party go last night? I missed out on a lot of it,” Kara responded ignoring his tone.

“It was actually really freaking wild,” Winn answered “I kissed some chick who then threw up right after. Umm… your sister and Maggie, all I have to say is for a cop Maggie is really into some wild stuff. James did try to breakdance, but it just so happened to be right in the spot where that one girl threw up. Other than that, it was really fun, it sucks you missed out. Are you feeling okay, you disappeared and never came back?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I have a slight hangover, but I’m pretty good.”

James and Lucy decided that they were too tired to stick around after knowing Kara was okay and they went back to their place leaving Winn and Kara alone.

 “Alright, so are you going to tell me why you really left,” Winn said seriously.

“What do you mean?”

“Kara, I wasn’t that far away. You had a few drinks but not enough to make you sick. And I saw what happened between you and Lena.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are much appreciated and I take suggestions to improve the story. Thank you for reading and come back for more :)


	10. Confessions pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Winn...

“What do you think you saw,” Kara questioned.

“You. And Lena. Making out. And from what Lucy said you slept with her last night!?” Winn appeared calm but in the back of his voice the confusion and excitement was easily heard by Kara.

“No, we didn’t sleep together! Well, technically but that wasn’t the first time.” She hadn’t realized she made the situation sound even worse.

“You’re sleeping with Lena Luthor and you didn’t tell me! Kara, I thought we were best friends.” He said sounding a little disappointed.

“Oh no no we aren’t having sex. We haven’t- no we only kissed last night,” she hesitated.

“Once? Or more when you guys got back to her bedroom?”

“More than once, but nothing more than that. We actually went to sleep, like every other time, but those times no kisses were involved.”

Winn took a while to correctly word his next question. “Kara, now I don’t want to offend you so please don’t take this the wrong way. I thought you were straight as hell. Like not even having Sapphic thoughts, ever, type straight.”

“Well… I thought I was too. But I might not be 100%. Who knows? I really like Lena, and we haven’t talked much about what this means. I don’t even know how to approach wanting more with her.”

“What more do you want,” Winn asked seriously.

“I don’t know. I haven’t figured it out yet. It wasn’t until last night that everything basically rushed at me and I admitted that I was attracted to her.”

“Well, whatever you decide just know that I support your decisions and Lena is extremely hot so I’m absolutely here for it.” Kara loved how understanding Winn was being about the situation. She was grateful to have a friend as good as him.

“Also, Winn, I know you’re not the one to gossip but can we keep this between us,” she asked.

“Yes of course Kara.” They shared a quick hug then decided to go to one of the small diners near campus to get some food.

Winn and Kara arrived at the diner and ate uneventfully until Lena started texting Kara. They were sending cute and flirtatious messages back and forth that had Kara blushing like crazy and not even focusing on her food. Winn jokingly pointed out that just because she has a new boo she can’t forget about him. Kara then tried to contain herself the rest of the time they were there.

-

Later that day, much to her opposition, Kara prepared for classes the next day by herself. She didn’t sleep in Lena’s room that night, but they did continuously text until they both fell asleep.

-

The next day, classes resumed as normal and the midway slump was serious on campus. The air was a bit gloomier and everyone was moving slower just waiting for Thanksgiving break to come. Kara was the opposite though. She passed all of her midterms and she was on a high to power through the rest of the semester. Everyone else she knew wasn’t quite on that same high, but they understood her and fed off the energy she gave them.

-

For the next few weeks everything was quiet. Kara and Lena got closer and started studying together almost every night and sometimes with the group of friends. Kara still had not told Alex about what happened between her and Lena, but she was planning to soon. Also over the three weeks, Kara and Lena slept in the same bed half the time and they shared some heated kisses at least once a day.  They had not yet defined what their relationship was, but they were both silently willing to start an actual relationship.

-

-

 It was the Sunday afternoon before everyone left campus to go home to their families for Thanksgiving break and Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie were hanging out in Alex’s apartment eating Chinese food and attempting to play monopoly together.

“I feel like this game is rigged against me,” Kara huffed in frustration.

“Aww, you only owe me 750 dollars,” Lena responded with a smirk.

“You own like a thousand businesses in real life! I think this game was made for you to win.”

“Oh Kara it’s only 97. Plus, this game is like 20% luck which is pretty damn high compared to what I’m used to.”

“Yeah because you’re very good at what you do,” Kara said quietly.

“Am I,” Lena responded lifting one eyebrow.

Both Alex and Maggie noticed the heavy flirting between the two and they looked at each other knowing the signs of sexual tension between the girls across from them. Alex wanted to interject to get back to the game, but she also wanted to see this play out. She decided to interrupt them this time.

“So Lena what are your plans for the break?” Alex asked her.

“I have meetings every day until Thursday and we don’t celebrate so I’ll find something to do here.”

“Your family doesn’t celebrate anything at all,” Alex responded.

“Well, no not formally at least. They’re business people. The only reason they actually take off on holidays is to see how much money they’ve made. We’ve never had Christmas trees or a turkey, everything proceeds as normal but with a little more champagne,” Lena said.

“Lena, I know that has to suck. How about you join us for Thanksgiving,” Alex suggested feeling bad that Lena hadn’t had that family experience.

_Woah woah woah_ Kara thought in her head. She still had not told Alex about what was really going on between her and Lena and she wasn’t quite ready to let that out. Yeah, she had told her about the crush but nothing more than that. Alex wasn’t going to pressure her to come out about the relationship or anything, but she genuinely did want Lena to have a normal holiday with a normal family.

“Umm I don’t really know. I don’t want to intrude,” Lena hesitated.

“No, you won’t be. Our parents are really cool. My mother will especially love to bake even more desserts, it’s a weird hobby of hers,” Alex pushed on.

Lena looked at Kara to get her attention, “Is that okay with you?” Kara didn’t stumble over her words when she quietly agreed.

-

Later that night, Lena’s driver picked her up and took her to the airport while Kara decided to stay at Alex’s overnight. When Kara walked her out of the apartment, before she could even fully close the door, Lena pulled Kara down to her and kissed her fully.

They broke apart before they could get to a full on make out. “I’m glad your sister invited me.” Lena said with her hands still around Kara’s neck. “Do you want me there?”

Kara answered by giving her a quick peck and saying, “Yes, of course I do.”

Lena wanted to stay attached to Kara all night, but she had to leave and prepare for her business trip. They said their goodbyes and promised to stay in touch until they saw each other later on that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Lena at the Danvers family home for thanksgiving. Thank you for reading!


	11. Back at Home pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! this one took a little longer to write because we needed some drama yeah? Also gonna make it a 2 or 3 parter because whew! Hope you enjoy :)

Kara loved being home. There was no stress of having to wake up on time, hot food was always available, and a big comfy couch that she could lay on all day and not feel guilty. They never really went home outside of holiday breaks, so it felt nice to have a few days just to be surrounded by love and warmth.

It was late Wednesday night and Kara was ‘helping’ Eliza decorate the cakes they were going to eat the next day. She was mainly just grabbing ingredients from the pantry and stealing icing from the mixing bowl.

Just as she swiped a big glob of icing on her finger, her phone started ringing from across the room. She fumbled with the phone trying not to get it dirty but also keep the icing off of the floor.

When she finally answered Lena was on the other line. “Hey Kara,” she said in a low voice. “I’m pulling up to your house in like 1 minute.” Kara knew she was coming over at the exact time she said she would, but she was still extremely nervous about having her there.

“Alright, I’m going to put on some shoes and come out to help you with your things,” she responded trying not to give away that she could feel her heart beating in her throat.

-

Kara was confused when a cherry red Audi pulled into her driveway and then surprised when Lena stepped out of the driver’s seat.

“Woah, you’re driving now?” She asked walking up to Lena.

“Yeah, it’s the holidays I’ve decided to give Brute some time off and let him enjoy his own family. Are you going to give me a real greeting or stay six feet away the whole time?” That was Kara’s cue to go in for a nice tight hug. Kara kept it short because she didn’t want anyone to be too suspicious if they looked out of the window.

“Let me get your bags for you,” Kara said walking to the trunk of her car. She grabbed the stuff and they headed inside together.

They walked into the house to the kitchen so Kara could introduce Lena. “Mom, this is Lena. Lena this is my mom.”

Eliza wiped off her hands and went in to give Lena a friendly hug. “Hi Lena. Contrary to what my children think, I have a name that’s not ‘mom’. I’m Eliza, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Eliza,” she smiled back at her.

Kara left the two of them to make small talk and take Lena’s bags upstairs to her room. When she passed by Alex’s room, she heard suspicious giggling and muffled sounds. She was very grateful for two things. One, that there was no open-door rule, and two, that her room was on the other side of the hallway and not directly next to Alex’s.

She got to her own room, put Lena’s things aside and plopped on her bed and started playing games on her phone. She felt so lazy, she didn’t even notice how much time had passed until Lena peaked her head in and said, “We thought you might have disappeared. Your mom has turned in for the night and she said you have to clean the dishes you haven’t already licked clean.”

“Oh shit sorry, being home makes me never want to get up.” They both headed back downstairs to attack the pile of baking dishes that had accumulated in the sink. Lena decided to help out by doing the drying while Kara did the washing.

-

The two were almost finished cleaning the entire kitchen when Lena noticed a lone can of whipped cream on the counter. She walked over to grab it, trying not to seem like she was up to anything out of the ordinary.

“Hey Kara,” Lena tapped her on the shoulder. As soon as Kara turned around, Lena sprayed the bottom of her face. Kara took a second to process what just happened. Lena saw the look of confusion in Kara’s eyes turn to mischief, but she didn’t move fast enough.

Kara grabbed the back of Lena’s head, pulled her close and rubbed her whipped cream covered chin on Lena’s cheek.

“Oh you did not just do that,” Lena said in a low voice looking up at Kara from under her lashes. She still had the can in her hand, so she reached around and shot more over the top of Kara’s shirt covered chest. Kara wiped a glob of the whipped cream off and went to put it on the other girl. But before she could do that, Lena ran to the other side of the counter.

They had a stare down across the kitchen island, challenging each other with which way they were going to go. Lena made a move to the left, but she was not fast enough. Kara quickly grabbed Lena from behind around the waist. They both cracked up while Kara was smearing in the whipped cream on whatever part of Lena’s body she could reach without breaking her hold.

The two eventually calmed down and broke apart. Then, Lena said “You made me so dirty.”

“You started it!”

“I have no memory of starting anything,” Lena said taking a step towards her.

“No?” Kara asked deeply. She lightly pushed Lena until she was against the counter. Lena knew exactly what was going to happen at that moment and chose to speed it up. She pushed herself up to sit on the counter and pulled Kara between her legs. With the added height of the counter, Kara was eye level with Lena’s lips.

This gave her perfect access to Lena’s slender neck. Their previous make outs had been extremely vanilla, never doing anything further than kissing and definitely never touching under the clothes.

Kara decided to do both of those things. She reached under Lena’s blouse and caressed her soft back. Kara placed slow, wet kisses on Lena’s neck starting from her collarbone and working her way up. Lena started breathing heavily as her entire body started heating up.  

Kara kissed along her jaw line until she got near Lena’s lips. Without holding back, both Kara and Lena eagerly attached their mouths together. The sweetness from the whipped cream made the two of them crave one another even more.

Much to Lena’s surprise, Kara was the first to slightly push her tongue out, wanting to deepen the kiss. Lena accepted the offer and touched her own tongue to Kara’s. The light contact made the both of them moan quietly.Lena’s legs tightened around Kara causing her to be even closer.

The two were enjoying the feel of one another until there was an awkward cough from across the kitchen. They quickly broke apart. Kara jumping all the way back and Lena sliding down off the counter, both of them breathing heavily.

Maggie looked between the both of them with her eyes wide open and mouth slightly dropped. “Umm… I just came down here to get some water,” she said uncomfortably.

Kara’s face was beet red. She was embarrassed to be caught making out, but she was also thankful that it was Maggie and not her mom. She gave Maggie a look asking her not to say anything just yet.

“We’re gonna head upstairs,” Lena said already walking away.

Kara followed right behind her until Maggie pulled her arm back and said quietly to her, “I saw nothing.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered.

The two headed upstairs together and Lena went to the bathroom that was next to Kara’s room to go shower and change. Kara was also very sticky form their playful actions and didn’t feel like staying that way for very long. The thought of hopping in the shower with Lena definitely crossed her mind, but she ended up using Alex’s bathroom to avoid doing anything too crazy.

When they were both finished and they got to Kara’s room, they laid down cuddling one another as they naturally did and falling asleep quickly.

-

-

Thanksgiving morning Kara woke up alone. She sleepily got out of bed and walked downstairs barely even opening her eyes. She went to the living room where her mom and Lena were sitting, drinking coffee and chatting. Kara plopped down on the couch. She grabbed a pillow, put it on Lena’s lap and laid her head down on it. At that moment Lena wanted to stroke Kara’s hair, but she knew that would not have been appropriate, so she grabbed her coffee to resist.

“Good morning to you too my beautiful daughter,” Eliza said sarcastically.

_Mmhh_ Kara grumbled in response.

“I’m sort of shocked she made it from her room to here. Usually she doesn’t even move without force,” Lena snickered.

Eliza and Lena continued to poke fun at Kara as she really fell back asleep.

-

Later that day everyone was up and getting ready for the big meal. Eliza had set up an extra place setting hoping for Jeremiah to come home at some point that day. They all sat at the table and prepared their own food, but before they ate everyone had to say one thing they were thankful for.

Eliza went first. “I am so thankful that I have two beautiful daughters, although I might not have pushed out one of them, that are amazing and on a path to success.” She looked at both of her daughters with love in her eyes.

Lena was the next to speak. “I am most grateful for Kara coming into my life and being such a genuine friend. Oh, and Alex for inviting me to my first real Thanksgiving dinner.”

Kara blushed at the comment and said, “I am also thankful for Lena and the things she has taught me since we’ve met.”

Maggie was up. “I am thankful that I have the ability to save people from getting hurt.”

Alex was next. “I am thankful that I have an amazing girlfriend that comes home safely every night after putting her life on the line to keep us safe.” Alex went in to kiss Maggie’s cheek. But Jeremiah happened to walk in at that exact moment.

“Don’t do that here,” he said. Everyone was extremely confused.

“Excuse me,” Alex asked.

“I do not want any of that homosexual activity being done in my house,” Jeremiah said seriously. This threw everyone for a loop. Was he joking… was this supposed to be a weird ice breaker or…

It was extremely odd because Alex and Maggie had been openly dating for over 4 years and this was the 5th holiday they spent at the Danvers home, specifically because Maggie’s family was already homophobic, and Jeremiah never complained about the couple. He even embraced that his daughter found someone that made her truly happy and feel loved.

“Honey,” Eliza said, “What are you talking about?”

“I will no longer tolerate actions that go directly against the bible. If they want to continue to sin, they will not do it under the roof I pay for,” he responded.

“Dad, what the hell,” Alex exclaimed.

“What you do with this woman is disgusting and it goes against god’s wishes, and I will not allow my daughter to buy her own ticket to hell.”

“Jeremiah! You need to leave,” Eliza interjected before he could say more. “I don’t know if you’re drunk or on some type of drugs, but you will not talk to our child like that.”

Kara just sat back and watched this exchange in shock. It was like what was happening couldn’t be real.

The house went completely quiet as Jeremiah looked between his daughter and wife. He stomped out of the house and slammed the door so hard it popped right back open.

“Mom, what just happened,” Kara questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of y'all and your feedback. It makes me extremely happy and motivated every time someone comments.


	12. Back at home pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This will be a 3 parter. Plus, y'all, some of this hurt like hell to write.

No one said another word. They were all taken aback by Jeremiah coming in with that much hostility and anger. After a minute of processing, Eliza spoke up. “Girls, I’m sorry about what he said. You know that’s not him.”

“So, how about we just forget about what happened and eat this delicious food in front of us,” Alex said trying to ease the mood. The women agreed to not worry about the weird incident and continue their meal without mentioning Jeremiah.

 -

Once they were done eating and cleaning up, all 5 of the women were sitting in the living room. Alex, Maggie, and Lena were sitting on the couch. Kara was sitting on the floor in between Alex and Lena, and Eliza was on the big lounge chair. They watched some cheesy Hallmark movie just to pass the time.

About halfway through the movie as everyone was approaching the food coma stage, Jeremiah came back in.

“Kara, can I talk to you?” He asked. She looked up at him, wondering why he only chose her. She looked around to gage everyone else’s reactions. Eliza gave her a slight nod indicating that is was okay to go with him.

“Um, yeah sure.” Kara got up and followed her father out of the door. The two of them walked out the front door and just started walking.

She didn’t know what was supposed to come out of this as they walked down the road in silence. They were about a mile away from the house at a lakeside park. Jeremiah and Kara sat on opposite sides of a bench facing the water. The view of the sun going down was beautiful, but it did not ease the awkwardness.

“How are you doing sweetie? It’s been months since I’ve seen you,” her dad said actually sounding excited.

“I’m good. School has been kicking my ass, but I’m doing well so far.”

“How’s Mon-el doing? You two on the way to getting married yet,” he chuckled.

Kara let out an awkward laugh. “No dad, we decided to end things a while back. But I’m focused on school, not really a relationship.”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that. I’m glad to know that my girl is not out here being distracted by stinky boys.”

They both laughed together at his comment.

“How was your time out of the country? Where exactly did you go?”

“We went to severely countries in southeast Asia then to Europe. It was a nice change of pace, getting out of America. I learned so much about myself and about my faith. I know we’ve never been religious, but I have found a new light in god and Christianity. I want my whole family to feel liberated and free from the sin that surrounds us.”

_Woah woah_ Kara thought in her head. “I think that we should figure that out on our own terms.”

“But we will live without sin. Of course, there is the inevitable like mixing fabrics and eating shrimp, but I think we should start this new journey as a family. I want Alex to be a part of that, and that means she can no longer be a homosexual.”

Jeremiah really wasn’t making this any easier. “Dad, you know that isn’t her choice.” Kara felt that this could turn into an argument and she surely was not in the mood. The two still had not looked at each other; they only faced forward talking to the sun.

“I don’t believe that. God didn’t make us that way. And if he messed up on Alex, then it was still her choice to act on those unnatural feelings.” Kara could feel her anger rising up.

 “She is still your daughter!” She stood up directly in front of him. “There is nothing wrong with Alex. She is perfect, smart, kind, and loving. She looks up to you, and now you’re spewing this bullshit!”

Jeremiah looked up at her and intensely said, “She can still look up to me and follow me in my faith. I still love my daughter I just will not have her parading her homosexuality around.”

Kara could fight this all day, but she knew they would go around in circles. She didn’t want to back down and stop defending Alex.

“Screw you,” Kara shouted and walked away from her dad. He did not try to follow her. She was so upset that she didn’t even realize she was going the opposite direction of the house. Kara just couldn’t believe that Jeremiah kept reiterating the fact that he did not approve of Alex. She doesn’t know what happened to her dad, but whatever it was, and for however long it was going to go on, she wanted no part of it. Kara could not even imagine what Alex was feeling, being so disrespected by someone who was supposed to love her unconditionally. She even planned on telling them about Lena, well after she figured out what her relationship with her was. But this was not the time to focus on her, it was all about her sister and her father.

By time Kara finally cooled off she had walked much further away than intended. _Fuuuucckkk_ she groaned to herself. She had to be at least a few miles away from her house. So she called Lena to come pick her up and take her back home.

Lena basically rushed to go get her and arrived in less than 5 minutes. Lena immediately hopped out of the car and ran to hug Kara.

“Baby are you okay,” Lena asked when Kara laid her head on her shoulder. The simple question made Kara start to tear up.

“No. I don’t know who that man is,” she choked out. Lena didn’t say anything; she only stroked Kara’s hair and let her cry it out.

-

When the two made it back to the house, Jeremiah hadn’t returned, and Alex was sitting alone at the table. Lena went upstairs to leave the two sisters alone to talk.

Kara poured herself and Alex a glass of whiskey and sat down across from her sister.

“He has changed. I tried to see why he was talking that way, but he wouldn’t budge. I’m sorry,” Kara said quietly. Alex responded by letting out a deep sigh and taking a gulp of her drink. “I think I want to be in a relationship with Lena,” she said changing the subject.

That got Alex to speak up. “I think you should go for it.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s pretty obvious you two have a for real thing for one another. And I can see how happy you are even though you guys aren’t officially dating.” Kara smiled just at the thought of how happy Lena made her.

“Besides that, Alex, we all love you. I don’t know what’s going on with dad but whatever is going on just please don’t let it bring you down. There’s so many people that care about you and would do anything to see you happy.”

“I love you sis. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize if you didn't get the results of jeremiah you wanted. But I hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Back at Home pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! Uni has started back but I will still be writing this story! This chapter is short only because it honestly felt like a good stopping point. Next chapter will be back to normal 1000+ words

“Mmph!” Kara groaned as she felt a pillow repeatedly hitting her face. Lena was straddling Kara, smacking her in order to get her to wake up.

“Nooooo. Too early.” She tried to turn but was challenged by Lena pushing down harder with her hips. Kara slowly opened her eyes to Lena smirking down at her. Kara pushed up on her own hips and managed to flip the two of them over. In the new position, she was settled between Lena’s legs.

“Why must you make me do this,” Kara asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lena challenged. Kara basically flopped down on her and laid flat. Her face was right besides Lena’s.

“Since you won’t let me sleep, I’m not letting you go anywhere.” She whispers into Lena’s ear and closes her eyes as if she was going back to sleep. She managed to lay there uninterrupted for about 3 minutes until Lena started to complain that she could no longer breathe. But Kara refused to move without a fight.

“What can I do to get you off,” Lena said with short breaths.

“Mhmm I’m actually very comfortable, why would I want to move?”

“I can’t make you breakfast if you’re on top of me,” Lena tried to give her an incentive.

“There is no way that I will believe you, a person who has employees that basically do everything, will get down there and cook.” She finally rolled off of Lena.

“Kara don’t underestimate me. I’m really good at a lot of things, you just haven’t found out yet.” She got up from the bed and searched through Kara’s closet. She put on one of Kara’s old hoodies from high school and headed downstairs.

Kara just laid in bed, thinking about how someone so perfect could have come into her life. She had always imagined about waking up to a beautiful person—well it used to be a guy, but Lena definitely changed that—and feeling so happy. Something about once again seeing Lena in something of hers made her heart flutter and gave her a sense of pride.

After some time, Kara finally got up because the smell of bacon made her stomach growl. As she headed downstairs, she heard her mother and Lena once again having casual conversation. When she entered the kitchen, she saw a beautiful display of pancakes, eggs, bacon and fruit. Lena looked just as beautiful but with flour basically all over her. Kara just wanted to go over and kiss her, but since she couldn’t at that moment, she decided she would thank her some other time.

“You prepared all of this with no help,” Kara asked suspiciously.

“Yes, Kara, I did,” she responded playfully rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

“This all looks freaking amazing. Thank you very much.”

Eliza picked up on the flirtation between the two, and she wasn’t going to say anything about it. “Kara, sweetie, don’t be rude and set up the table. Oh, and you’re cleaning since you made your guest cook,” she scolded her.

“She volunteered!”

-

-

-

After everyone ate breakfast, and Kara grumpily cleaned, Kara and Alex decided it was time to go back to National City. Their father hadn’t come back, and the reason was probably because Alex and Maggie were still there. The sisters decided that it was probably best that they go and let their parents have alone time to work things out.

Since Lena drove up there herself, Kara rode back with her. They were riding in the car blasting and singing along to 2000s pop. Kara was dancing exceptionally hard to Toxic by Britney Spears, even distracting Lena from driving because she was laughing so hard.

“You’re so cute,” Lena laughed.

“WITH THE TASTE OF YOUR LIPS I’M ON A RIDE!” Kara sang even louder. Then she suddenly stopped and cut down the music. Lena got kind of worried.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“Lena, something has really been on my mind,” Kara said quietly.

“What is it,” Lena responded sounding very concerned.

“Don’t worry it’s nothing bad.”

“Well it sounds bad when you start it off like that.”

“I didn’t want to bring it up like this.”

“Kara that’s not helping!”

“I wanted to wait and do something nice…”

“Kara if you don’t—”

“I want to be your girlfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend. I don’t want to hide what’s going on, and I want more than to just kiss you. I want us to go out on dates and hold hands and cuddle in public. I know you’re already out, but this is still pretty new for me and I want to experience being in an actual relationship with you that’s more than a friendship. I don’t know, just this morning seeing you cook for me and my family was absolutely entrancing and so sexy. I want to openly feel like that, and I want to do it with you.”

While she rambled, Kara didn’t even notice that Lena had slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road.

Without saying anything, Lena leaned over and grabbed Kara’s face. “I want you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love cute ass Kara and Lena? Thank you for reading! I appreciate all feedback and suggestions if you want to throw it out there. Love you guys <3


	14. Super Mega Xmas Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! I will explain in the notes below! but I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
> also I love soft asf Lena

When Kara and Lena arrived back in their dorm hall, Kara rushed around the side of the car and insisted on carrying all of their bags in ‘like a good girlfriend should’.

“Kara, you know that the benefit of a same sex relationship is that there are no gender roles, and everything is basically equal,” Lena joked with her.

“Yeah, but it’s weird that I kind of want to do everything for you.”

“Well, I will not fight you on that. Do as you please,” she said kissing Kara on the cheek quickly. The two walked in the building side by side and went to their own rooms to put their things away and get ready for school in the upcoming days.

Once alone, Kara flopped into her bed thinking about the events of her Thanksgiving break. It was supposed to be a non-stressful time away from school, homework, and conflicts. But it obviously did not work out like that. She is glad that they left early enough to still have a couple of days just to be alone and rest peacefully. Kara almost immediately fell into a deep sleep, still fully clothed.

_-_

 Lena was up early the next day, a beautiful Saturday morning. She, once again, found herself trying to get Kara to wake up. She banged on the other girl’s door as hard as she could without waking up the other residents. Lena had already attempted to call Kara’s phone several times but there was no answer. After a couple of minutes of knocking, Kara finally appeared at the door, eyes barely open and the previous day’s clothes ruffled on her body.

“Good morning baby,” Lena smiled brightly. Kara’s only response was falling face-first back into her bed and giving a very sleepy grumble.

Lena sat on the edge and shook Kara’s shoulders to get her attention. “Karaaa, wake up. I want to go shopping for Christmas decorations. I never got to put up my own tree because mother always made sure the house staff had put all décor up before we woke up on this day.”

Kara finally gave in and opened her eyes to look up at her girlfriend. “You’re so pretty,” she said softly.

Lena gave her a sexy smirk and leaned down to kiss Kara’s cheek. “Will you get up now?”

Kara leaned up and grabbed the other girl by the waist to pull her down so she was cuddling Lena.

“Nope,” she fought against Kara’s grasp, “you’re not going to keep me here all morning. We have to beat the crowds of mothers and their snotty children.”

Kara finally gave in and fully woke up. It took everything out of her to start moving around. She headed to the showers and got ready for the day. Lena waited in the dorm lobby for Kara to come down.

When she finally did come down, Lena was taken back by how adorable and sexy Kara looked. She was wearing a simple navy sweater and black jeans, but the way her blonde hair fell over one of her shoulders made her look so innocent and cute. Lena didn’t hold back when she stood up to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck and kiss her deeply.

Kara was taken back by how forward Lena was in that moment, but she was very appreciative of the affection she was getting. She embraced Lena but pulled away from the kiss so they wouldn’t get too carried away. The two headed to Lena’s car and drove to the Christmas superstore right outside the city.

-

As they got out of the car Kara asked Lena if she felt comfortable without any of her security guards in such a large public place, but Lena assured her that they would be fine that day. The two walked hand in hand into the insanely large warehouse and was greeted by the festive smells of peppermint and pine trees. Usually, Lena would be seen as having a hard exterior but something about being free in public, doing normal people things, made her light up as bright as a kid at Disney world. Kara could only take a backseat and let Lena guide her wherever she wanted to go.

Within the first hour, the girls had maybe conquered only a fifth of the store because Lena wanted to make sure she didn’t miss any of the glass ornaments they had to offer.

“Lena, you know you’re only getting a 5 foot tall tree. I think 6 boxes might be enough.”

“Yes, but what if I want to hang them on more than just the tree. I’ve seen them on lighting fixtures that also looked quite nice,” Lena replied still full of energy. Kara just looked at her with a soft smile and they continued their adventure.

-

“I found them!” Lena shouted to Kara from an aisle away.

“What did you find?” Kara asked as she moseyed in the other girl’s direction. When she got around the corner she saw Lena trying on some paper glasses with red film as the lenses. Lena was looking up and around at everything like she had never seen anything so amazing, so Kara took the chance to take candid photos of the moment.

Lena did not notice Kara until she stood directly in front of her. “Hey you! Try these on. They make all the lights have a shape around them. This one is the gingerbread man and stockings.”

She’d hate to admit it, but Kara was very impressed by the glasses. They tried on and planned on buying every variation of the glasses that they could find.

-

By hour three, both Kara and Lena were exhausted and started to encounter the large crowd coming in. They made their way to the long line at the register with a basket overfilled with decorations that could probably fill their dorms 3 times, with more left over.

“Why would they only have two registers open,” Lena complained finally wearing down from the excitement. “We’re going to be here at least another 30 minutes.”

“What’s an extra half hour, right? I feel like I should have brought in a cooler with snacks and water,” Kara joked.

“I really appreciate you coming with me today like I didn’t force you to wake up.”

“I’m glad I got to be here for your first Christmas store experience.” Lena, for the second time that day, initiated the kiss between them. She leaned up slowly, hesitating because they were surrounded by people who were not even paying attention. Before they could make contact, Lena whispered _is this okay_. Kara answered by lightly pushing her lips onto Lena’s. Lena pushed a bit firmer because she enjoyed the feel of Kara’s soft lips on her own but pulled back leaving both of them wanting more.

When they separated, the two looked at each other with a different type of desire that made them not be able to look away from each other. Luckily for them, their trance was broken up by a customer behind them politely asking them to advance in line.

-

It took several trips for Kara and Lena to get everything out of Lena stuffed car and into her room. The two were so tired they immediately passed out on Lena’s bed. For hours, Kara didn’t even notice her phone blowing up with messages.

_Kara’s friends group message_

_James: Kara!_

_Lucy: Kara Danvers!_

_J: Hey! Umm can you answer us?!_

_Winn: KD you might want to check your social media_

_J: Do you have something you want to tell us?!_

_L: Since when were you gay?!?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else already in a christmas mood?! Okay hear me out please! I really love writing this story, but school has been kicking my fucking ass. I actually think about writing everyday but then I realize Iim paying $20,000 to write what I don't enjoy like papers about metadata and thats very important. But Im going to keep writing this whenever I can because I actually enjoy it. I'm sorry that I cannot promise consistent upload dates, but please stick around because your feedback fuels me. I promise to not abandon this story and actually complete it maybe around chapter 20 and then start something new or a sequel depending on how I end this. But if you got this far in reading I really appreciate the continued support and thank you for understanding! :* <3


	15. That's a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for being here again :) Not gonna lie I had most of this written a week ago... oops! Enjoy!

“Stop the buzzing,” Lena grumbled to her girlfriend. Kara abruptly woke up, blinking quickly to wake herself and figure out where she was.

“Yeah, yeah. That nap was amazing.” She said while leaning to grab her phone that was at the end of the bed. It was vibrating non-stop and hot to the touch. When she grabbed it there was notification after notification, so much that she could not unlock her phone because it was freezing up.

“Okay this is weird.” The notifications were coming in so quickly that she could only read a few words. It was streams of _this user has followed you, you’ve been mentioned in a tweet,_ and _you’ve been tagged in a post on Instagram._ Kara only had about 600 followers on her social media, so she figured there was definitely something crazy popping up. She ended up turning her phone completely off and going to her room and getting on her computer to check her text messages that she couldn’t get to on her phone.

  _Lucy: Since when were you gay?!?!_

Kara read that message over and over. She knew she was going to tell her friends soon, but not this soon. She also knew that it had something to do with her social media going crazy. Her response was a simple question mark.

_Lucy: Freaking finally! Have u looked at twitter?_

_K: No my phone is frozen because it’s blowing up_

_L: I’m not going to say anything, but you should really just like google Lena or check out the twitter trending page._

_Fuck me,_ Kara thought to herself. She decided to look up the trending topics on twitter without logging in to avoid more notifications popping up.

  1. Luthor
  2. Lena
  3. Girlfriend



She went even further and googled Lena Luthor. The first articles that popped up were all talking about one subject. “Lena Luthor Spotted Kissing Girlfriend?”

As soon as she read it, Lena crept into Kara’s room and stood behind her. She out her hands around Kara’s shoulders and whispered to her, “Hey, are you okay?”

Kara did not respond.

“I’m so sorry. I did not think that there would be people interested in me at that store.”

Kara clicked on the link of the first article and scrolled until she saw the video that was recorded. It was the video of them from just a few hours ago sharing kisses in line. Kara wasn’t sure how to react. She did not feel embarrassed or ashamed, but it was weird getting all of that attention from unknown people and having her image out there. As she was reading the tweets that were mentioned in the article, it was pointed out that for a while no one knew it was Kara in the photos and videos. Apparently, some super fans of Lena did some deep diving to find out what school she now went to and did their detective work to kind out it was Kara.

Kara spent so much time with Lena, she never even considered looking up accounts, but she did at that moment. Lena had a little over 800k followers on both Twitter and Instagram. Being at such a high status in the business world made her sort of a social celebrity. Lena really only posted professionally taken photos of her at important meetings or charity events, but nothing personal for her. Her private life stayed private, never posting about relationships or even school. Up until this moment, people didn’t even pry further into her life.

Lena sat on the edge of Kara’s bed without saying anything to let her take it all in. It didn’t take long for the Luthor’s publicist to call her and talk about all of the benefits and consequences of that video being linked.

“Think of all the new lgbt fans and organizations that are now going to want to collaborate with you,” Eve the publicist said excitedly.

“Yeah, no. You know I’m solely focused on finishing school right now. Plus, I have no right being the face of any lgbt organization,” Lena could only roll her eyes.

“But Lena Luthor you are a lesbian. Not just some girl going through her college curiosity phase. This could be huge for the Luthor brand, seeing as your brother is the asshole that’s only been bringing negativity to the name.”

“I honestly don’t think it’s my place to do that. Right now we need to calm the press.” Lena was not even going to consider doing something so big right now.

“I cannot deny any assumptions when I start getting calls about a statement from you. The evidence was very clear and undeniable.”

“I don’t want to deny anything. Just let them know that I was simply getting ready for the holidays and enjoying the day with my girlfriend. We are still students that have to focus on our studies. I don’t want anyone to harass Kara on her social media and I want everyone to respect her as much as they respect me, if not more.”

“I will let them know. Thanks Lena, I will get it all handled.”

When Lena got off the call with Eve, Kara had finally turned on her phone to start looking through everything.

“I’ve gained seventeen thousand followers. This is really weird. Hundreds of DMs asking about you. I even saw some creepy dudes offering a three some.” Kara was in a state of shock. There was no way she was even going to open any of the things she received.

“Baby come here.” Lena leaned back further into the bed and motioned for Kara to come over. “It will pass. Let me give Eve your login information and she will sort out everything. Trust me, it’ll calm down within a day and things will go back to normal.”

Kara seemed to visibly calm down as she finally loosened up and laid her head on her girlfriend’s chest. Her mind was still going through every bad thing that could come from this. For the second time that day, she turned her phone completely off to stop the notifications from coming in.

“Okay, I’m cool. I’m cool. Yeah,” Kara said reassuring herself and Lena. She leaned up to give her girlfriend a kiss and suggested that they finally start putting up the decorations they spent so much time searching for.

-

The two went to Lena’s room across the hall and began to tackle the many bags of ornaments, lights, and other random things that probably won’t even have a place to go. To set the mood, they had to, of course,  put on the top Christmas jams in order to fully get in the spirit. Being the taller of the two, Kara was the one to stand on the chair and hang the lights around the top of the room while Lena focused on placing ornaments on the small tree.

“I really like how that looks, I might not want to take those down,” Lena said admiring what Kara did.

“Well, I think I would’ve been the one to take them down,” Kara responded hopping back down to the ground. Lena playfully rolled her eyes at the cockiness in Kara’s voice and went back focusing on the tree.

Kara sat back and admired how beautiful Lena looked at that moment. She was in a simple pair of sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. She had taken off her makeup from the day and put her hair in a messy bun. Lena swayed slightly with the music and looked very happy doing the simple task. Those little things made Kara get up and slowly wrap her harms around Lena. She placed a light kiss at the base of Lena’s neck and moved to the same rhythm as the other girl. Lena leaned back into Kara, enjoying the physical heat and the warm feeling that filled her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like a cute place to end this yeah? No cliff hangers or anything like that. But soon we get to meet Mama Luthor! And no more cute shit for a while, this has got me feeling too sappy. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
